The Tie of Innocent Youth
by xXCourageousXx
Summary: The young adopted prince felt left alone in the shadow of his brother until he stumbled across the Woods. There he saw her, and that would change everything from then on. A Blackfrost story that moves through the past, present and future of Marvel. Story updates/notification posted in Profile.
1. Sanctuary

XxX

The young boy stood gazing out the large glass pane within the golden globe. His emerald gem eyes were scratched with tears as he escaped into his own thoughts. Reality wasn't worth facing; the young man favored looking out to the stars. His awe overtook his sorrow and let him forget his pain whenever he looked out to the distant galaxies and worlds.

"And what is the young prince of Asgard doing alone within the Bifrost?" A deep, husky voice inquired, "Planning your escape?"

"No." He answered Heimdall, the keeper of the gate who sees and hears all. The young god of mischief was good at his tricks but he had never mastered keeping things from the all-knowing guard.

The taller man moved to stand next to the prince, his strong shoulders back and his golden eyes gazing out over the souls of the universe, "What has Prince Loki troubled?"

The young god gnawed on his lower lip and refused to answer.

"Does this involve Thor being presented as the next Asgardian King at the Feast tonight before the rulers of the other realms?" Heimdall was, of course, right.

"Father said that we were both born to rule but only one of us can succeed him. Apparently…" Loki worried his lower lip, his eyes drifting to the floor, "Apparently I am not good enough to rule compared to Thor." The boys eyes were dark with jealousy. It was clear he didn't think Thor was capable to hold the throne. At the same time, there was a depth of hurt that would never heal.

Heimdall looked to the boy, whose head hung in shame, "I am not sure that is what your father means."

"What else could it mean? I have always been in Thor's shadow, I will always be." The boy looked out over the eternity of space, feeling that even in this vast world there would never be a place for him apart from his brother's cold shadow.

"If you are confident in your own ability, it does not matter what others do." Heimdall sighed, looking out to Midgard, "All you can do in life is be the best that you can be without comparing your gifts to another's."

Loki shifted his narrowed eyes to the guard, "That is easy for you to say. You are more powerful than the All-Father."

"It is a blessing and a burden." The guard replied honestly, "Easy is not what I would call it, however." Loki dropped his head guiltily.

"For one so young, you have faced a lot and you will continue to grow up faster than your age. There is another like you." Heimdall let a rare smile slip across his lips. Loki instantly looked up and followed his line of sight out the thin glass.

"Who?" He asked, looking back to the shifting gold irises of the guard.

"A young girl on Midgard. She has dreams, just like you, which are going to be crushed. She has had to grow up before her time like you." Heimdall explained.

"What is her name?"

The old guard smiled, "Natalia."

The boy wrinkled his nose, "That is an odd name."

Heimdall rose a brow and looked to the child with a smile, "And Loki isn't?"

Ignoring the guard, the boy stepped up to the pane, "What is she like?" The young man inquired; pressing against the glass as if he could see her if he just tried hard enough.

"Her cleverness rivals some of the best of her kind." Heimdall explained, "And she will have a beauty that will prove deadly to those she encounters."

As the ancient guard spoke, the boy pressed closer to the glass hoping to see a glimpse of what the great Heimdall saw, "Will I ever be able to see her?"

"Their life on Midgard is a heartbeat to us." Heimdall stepped up and caught the boy's attention, "I told you of her only so that you would not feel alone." Loki nodded and moved back from the pane.

Heimdall stood up straighter, "Your mother is looking for you. I suggest you return home." He looked to the boy with gentle eyes. Again, the young prince nodded and started on his way.

When he reached the end of the glistening bridge though, the boy turned and headed for the Forest of Knowledge. Citizens of Asgard were cautioned against going into the Woods alone, believing that the woods brought forth one's greatest fears, but the young prince knew otherwise.

Always one for mischief, he had stumbled upon the secrets of the Woods by accident. Having fled when other children mocked his sparring skill, because of his weak figure, and doubted his relation to the mighty All-Father, he had run to the outskirts of town. The Woods had picked up on his fear and plagued him with it but instead of turning away he kept running right through the woods and ended up in a clearing.

After he had picked himself up and dusted his clothes off, he looked around in awe at the perfection. The trees that had appeared dead and dark from the outside were alive and beautiful. The grass was a lush green that was velvet to the touch. Crystal clear pools were scattered about. When his curiosity got the best of him and he investigated them, he saw the other realms. It was a nature Bifrost.

When he needed an escape he always ran to the Woods, knowing no one would follow him. He would push past the fear that the outer trees forced upon him just to get to the beautiful sanctuary hidden within.

This is where the young prince headed instead of the castle. Slowly, he walked around the pools looking deeply into each one. Finally, he found one that he thought to be Midgard.

"Will you show her to me?" He asked the glimmering water. The water shifted and cleared away the scene it showed to reveal a new one. A girl, about the equivalent of his age in Midgard years, stood in a line of other boys and girls in a grey uniform.

An adult walked before them speaking in a harsh tongue. He held a thin whip behind his back and whenever one of the children did not complete the exercise to his satisfaction he didn't hesitate to use it.

Loki's eyes watched as he heard the man call the name Natalia. Leaning closer to the pool, Loki awaited for her to appear. The water, sensing his curiosity, seemed to move in closer to the girl.

Venomous green eyes locked on her opponent as her body readied for attach, her rich copper hair was pulled back in a tight braid that lay against her head. It looked similar to the braid Sif, Thor's friend, was fond of wearing because it kept her hair out of her face when she sparred.

The man called the match and the pair went at one another. Within minutes, Natalia had her opponent pinned and the match won.

Loki smiled, enjoying her triumph with her. The young prince sat there, watching the young girl, until the sky was well dark and the torches were burning.

_Loki_, his name rung through his head, _the feast has already begun and your mother is looking for you still._

Loki stood, knowing he had to go, "I'll try and come back tomorrow." He told his new friend, even though she couldn't hear him.

_Friend_, he smiled at the word as he started back on the path through the forest. The Woods tried to plague him with his fears but he kept his thoughts on her and he arrived on the other side safely.

XxX

Years went by and he kept visiting the pool, finding sanctuary with her. Once, when the young boy had grown into a young man, he chanced his luck and touched the surface of the pool while she slept. Ripples had appeared and his magic pulled him into her dreams.

Her reflection turned sharply to him with narrow eyes. "_Who are you_?" She demanded.

Loki, who was uneasy that his trick had worked, looked around nervously for an answer, "_I'm a…a friend._"

"_I don't have _friends." The girl spat, crossing her arms and starting to circle him.

Loki nodded, "_I know you don't._" Natalia stopped and glared at him. Loki stood tall, his body having never filled out form its original weedy form, and took in her beauty. While he hadn't changed much with age, she had. Her slender figure as a child had filled out and her hair hung loosely down her back. Her green eyes were alight with strength; she wasn't going to back down.

"_I don't have any either_." Loki explained, remaining where he was, "_But I'd like to be friends with you, Natalia._" The girl looked at him skeptically, her distrust clear in her eyes.

"_Who are you?_" She asked again.

"_Loki._" He replied honestly.

She cocked an eyebrow and looked to him oddly, "_The Norse god of mischief?_"

"_Norse? I do not understand._" Loki chanced a step forward but stopped when he saw her grow nervous.

"_He is the god of mischief in Norse legend._" She answered, her shoulders relaxing when he kept his distance.

"_I have been to Midgard but I know not of this legend._" Loki replied, sitting down on the grass. Natalia mirrored his actions but kept her guard up, "_Will you tell me about it?_"

For the rest of the night Natalia told him about the myths of Norse gods. When Loki asked how she knew all of this, she casually mentioned a book her father had left to her before changing the topic quickly.

Before the time came for the Midgardian to wake, she had grown comfortable enough around the god to sit next to him as they talked. When dawn broke Loki took his leave and she woke, vaguely remembering the dream.

In Asgard though, their conversation was all that Loki was able to think of and it was as clear to him as if they were still speaking.

The pattern continued for many more years; Loki visiting Natalia in her dreams with her barley remembering him when she woke and admiring her from afar. His care and friendship for her turned to love, like it so often does, and the young Russian found herself in love with a dream.

Of course, life takes hold of every young man and woman. Responsibilities pile on and pull people apart.

As Asgard demanded more of their second prince and his thirst to be his own man took hold, he found himself pulled away from the sanctuary of her presence and thrust into the world of blood and politics.

The once young girl with aspirations of being a dancer grew into a cold hearted killer with no dreams of her own left.

Though, as Fate often has it, those one leave behind as they grow have a way of finding them somewhere further down the road for the Wheel of Fortuna is always turning.

XxX


	2. The Fight

XxX

"Banished to Midgard." Loki, who was now a young man not yet in the prime of his Asgardian life, stood before the portal gazing down at the streaming colors. His shoulders were slumped and he looked on in awe. Of course he had what he always wanted, undivided attention and a straight succession to the throne, but Thor had the earth.

Midgard was where _she _was.

_Their life on Midgard is a heartbeat to us._ He had twisted it from its original meaning to mark not only the dwellers of Midgard lower than him but those of other realms as well. While others were far beneath him however, he never would have considered her as such.

Being in the Bifrost now, though, reminded him of that day long ago when Heimdall had first told him about Natalia Romanova; he wondered whether she thought of him or if he would ever get to see her again. They were so different and yet the same. Still, she was light years away and he was here with a direct line to the throne.

He remembered the difference between the Giant's touch of his arm and that of Volstagg which made him flirt with the idea that he really was invincible. He had reached the pinnacle of his magic and with the throne at hand he might be able to go to earth physically and meet the young Russian.

Even with his new found power, however, he would have to get the All-Father's permission.

Loki, nervous to ask his father's permission, rubbed his arm as his eyes lingered on the skin that had been dyed blue earlier, "Father there is something I need to talk to you about…" Loki turned around to discover that he was left alone with the all-knowing guard.

"Something has been revealed to you." Heimdall looked to the prince, his eyes bright with knowledge.

"I wish to go to Midgard." Loki kept his face perfectly blanked, having learned how to keep certain things from the guard, "And I have learned I can take care of myself in any of the realms." Though what he said was true, it wasn't the first thing in his thoughts. He was thinking of _her_.

Heimdall nodded and looked forward, "With Thor banished your responsibilities will grow. Do you remember what I said about their years?"

Loki turned sharply to the pane, knowing he couldn't keep his mask up, "I remember." Heimdall looked to the young prince, questioning if he had twisted the words or not and if that was where his callous nature had stemmed from.

"Your life is at hand. Though all life is precious and to be treasured equally," The guard added to make sure the young Asgardian knew what he had meant all those years ago, "some lives will never intersect and one must accept that. As a child, her friendship brought you comfort. Take that and move on; make that friendship mean something in the years to come. Learn from it to rule and live, that is my advice to you young prince." Heimdall finished, resuming his post.

Loki turned and started for the gate, knowing there was nothing left to be said. And with the last sense of support being stripped from him he found his heart growing colder; the Giant's touch iced more than just his skin.

XxX

Hours later, Loki collapsed to the ground in tears. His cloths were tattered and messy, coated in dirt and grime. He had run through the forest, catching his cloak on everything as the fears gnashed at him.

His chest rose and fell rapidly; panic pulsing through his heart. _Frost Giant_. Those two seemingly simple words changed everything. His world had completely collapsed around him.

Loki looked at his hands, trying to find any trace of the blue that had once stained them. He started to vigorously rub them, trying to make them clean. The pool before him bubbled as he worked and revealed the realm of Midgard even though he hadn't requested it.

The young Natalia lay in her bed fast asleep, her hand fisted around a knife. Through his tears, a small smile pulled at the corner of Loki's pale lips. His icy heart melted whenever he was near her and it has been such a long time since he let his thoughts linger on the Russian beauty.

Without thinking, he reached forward and entered her dreams. The reflection of Natalia turned to see who had intruded into her subconscious, her short hair bouncing around her and her hand removing the safety from her gun.

When she realized who it was she relaxed and stored her weapon, "_Loki._"

The god of chaos remained where he was, his hands wringing, as she made her way forward. He held out his hand, warning her to keep her distance.

Natalia stopped, dropping her head to the side as she studied her companion, "_Are you alright?_"

"_I…I found out some news._" Loki looked off to the distance, unable to face her.

"_What about?_" Natalia moved forward, concern etched on her face. The mask she wore in life was cast aside in the sanctuary of her dreams where she could let her heart show.

"_I'm…I'm not who I thought I was._" Loki looked down to his twisting hands, expecting the monster he was to reveal itself at any moment, "_I'm adopted and they…my parents…never told me._" He sighed, his eyes lingering out over the forest scene her mind had painted, "_It is why they always favored Thor. I…_" Loki looked down to his hands, picking at them once more, "_I'm a monster._"

Natalia stepped up and hesitantly started to reach for his hand; she stopped and pulled back. It was obvious she had no experience at comforting another being for she had never been comforted in her own sorrow and hurt.

Loki knew she had never felt love from another but still the rejection he felt at her pulling away from him crushed the last parts of his spirit. She saw him as the monster he was.

"_That can't be that bad. At least you still have them._" Her voice grew sharp, reminding him that she had no one, "_You have a castle and a life that you get to choose. Your life is perfect, what do you have to complain about? I'd love to be adopted. Monster or not that I was._" He looked to her sharply, his gem eyes narrowing in anger as his hurt grew.

"_Oh yes, so much to choose from – either be in my brother's shadow or be in my brother's shadow. I do have a great many choices, don't I?_" Loki seethed, feeling like it was a bad idea to have entered her thoughts, "Monster _that I am._"

"_Don't snap at me._" Natalia retorted, "_This is my life. You don't get to show up whenever you want and then mock me._"

"_I didn't mock you._" Loki's hands fisted by his side as he leaned forward, his anger getting the best of him, "_I just expected some compassion from my so called friend. Thor was right about something, what are meager Midgardians to us?_"

Natalia pulled back as if she were burned, her face downcast as if his words had burned her.

Loki realized what he had done too late, "_Natalia I—_"

"_Don't._" Her arms were crossed defensively and she fought back tears. Loki reached out to her but felt himself evaporating and being pulled back to the Woods of Asgard as she willed herself to wake up.

The god fell back onto the grass, for once not feeling the velvet comfort of its touch or the peace of the clearing. He yelled out in frustration feeling truly alone.

And that was the last time they spoke until the fateful day before the Other's Chitauri invaded.

XxX


	3. The Ghost of a Memory

XxX

After the fight, Loki grew more closed off and distant. The cold heart of his heritage took over and shut him off from those he was loved by. He never went back to the Woods for he took comfort in the shadows he placed himself.

Natalia grew angry at life, guarding herself from anyone and everyone she saw as a threat. No one was allowed close enough to hurt her because she had found a deep seeded hate for mankind as they used her again and again for missions.

Stripped of her innocence and stolen of any sense of virtue she once had as a child, she was disgusted with herself. Even when she changed allegiances, which had been years ago, agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. still looked upon her as if she were something to be hated. Natalia pretended like nothing was wrong, she wasn't a spy for nothing, but with each year that passed her heart broke even more and continued to wall itself off from the world.

No longer did she remember the dreams of her youth or the boy she had once sought companionship in.

Mission after mission, she forced herself to give it her all and forget her childhood fantasies. They were, after all, nothing but a dream.

Then she got the call. Barton was compromised. The one man she granted a sliver of trust to watch her back on missions was captured and the Tesseract was gone.

She sat on the carrier, a perfect façade of calm, as she waited to get to the Helicarrier. Coulson had only told her what she needed to know to get Bruce to come in. Once they had landed, she would be granted more information.

"Natasha." Nick Fury called her more English name as she stepped out of the craft. Always one to follow orders, she went to her commander, "Once they have landed, escort Steve and Agent Coulson to the meeting room." Bruce, who was still skeptical of her, glanced nervously at her before following after Fury.

She couldn't help the smirk; all she had done was talk to him and pull a gun when she thought he would go off. She had done worse to get her way. Once the craft had landed, she led Captain America into the helm.

"So what is wrong Fury?" Natalia asked, taking her seat.

Fury swiped his finger across his screen, bringing the images up before the gathered crowd, "The Tesseract has been stolen by an Asgardian. He calls himself Loki."

An image appeared from the security cameras at the now decimated S.H.I.E.L.D. base and Natalia wrinkled her brow; there was something familiar about the face. Even those it was blurry, the green eyes stood out and reminded her of someone she used to know.

Bruce stepped up, wringing his hands, "As in, the Norse god of mischief?" In her mind, that had been wiped and remade more times than she cared to count, something small clicked. She knew the name, but from where?

"You could say that. He does leave a path of chaos in his wake." Fury tilted his head, turning back to the computers, "We are starting a face trace and we need Dr. Banner to help us find the Tesseract."

The man, who was currently not green, started to roll up his sleeves, "I can set up a search, call all the labs you know and tell them to put their spectrometers on the roofs and set them for gamma radiation. That thing should put off enough that we will know its location within hours."

Fury turned to the Russian, "Natasha, will you show Dr. Banner to his work area?"

"Follow me Doc, I can show you where we keep our toys." She smirked and sauntered off, expecting the doctor to follow.

"So…so where y-you there?" He stuttered, stumbling after her.

Natalia rose a brow, "Where? I have been a lot of places." Her eyes lit up as they played with him. Banner might have been an extraordinary doctor, but he wasn't an orator.

"At the-the base…when this guy…Loki…appeared." He rubbed his neck nervously and Natalia secretly thought he should take up yoga to relax .

"No, I was in Moscow." She answered, typing in the code to open the door, "Why do you ask?" Natalia rose a brow, curious. His eyes hid an ulterior motive, something Natalia was used to seeing especially in men.

"Y-you acted like you knew him, when you saw his picture." He clarified. Her eyes grew impressed; the doctor was quite intuitive.

Natalia considered his reason, but didn't want to give her hand away, "Possibly. Do you?" She countered.

He shook his shaggy head, "No…no."

"Neither do I then." She replied slyly, gesturing to the open door, "Good luck, Doc." Banner twitchingly walked by and Natalia made her way to her personal quarters.

There, she went over the files for the mission. Her eyes lingered on the single picture they had of the alien.

"Loki…" She spoke the name, her eyes narrowing as she took in the picture, "I know him, but how?"

A crackling came over her ear piece, "Natasha, report." Fury's voice said.

She tapped the piece so she could reply, "I am in my quarters."

"Suit up. We found him. Report to the deck in fifteen minutes; you and Rodgers are taking him out."

The Russian jumped up gracefully and hurried to change, knowing her mission had officially started.

XxX

_**Author's Note**__ – I just wanted to take the time to thank all of my amazing reviews, especially the anonymous guest reviews since I can't reply personally. I can't believe the support I have had pouring in for my stories. I have had such a stressful week that all of your all's words have been an uplift to my spirit. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart._

XxX


End file.
